


wake me up

by exocara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri go to the same college, Yuuri never becomes a skater, please don't question my worldbuilding too much, some really shoddy worldbuilding so that i can write my fake wedding story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri wakes up in Las Vegas, married to his long-time idol and crush Viktor Nikiforov. 
He doesn't remember what happened the night before. 
(The fake dating, Las Vegas Marriage AU no one wanted or needed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's some allusions to sex. implied sex. implied drunk sex, for both parties. please take this warning.

Yuuri didn’t think that he would see his clubmates again after graduating from college, but he should have known better. His best friend is Phichit Chulanot, after all. 

“At least go to the reunion  _ once _ , Yuuri,” Phichit pouts. Yuuri wants to remain firm, but it is very hard. 

“I’ve already gone once,” he tries to argue. “I went last year.” Phichit hadn’t graduated yet and Yuuri accidentally stumbled onto last year’s reunion party, having been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and one of his old coursemates simply dragged him in. 

Yuuri didn’t really remember much after his fifth shot of straight vodka. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t go with  _ me _ ,” Phichit says and that was a pretty good argument, damn him. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri says weakly and Phichit grins, knowing he has already won the battle. 

“Besides, it’s in Las Vegas! We’ve never gone to Las Vegas before! It’ll be fun!” 

“I guess,” Yuuri agrees reluctantly and Phichit whoops, snapping an instagram selfie of the both of them with a caption of “going to las vegas, baby! @katsyuudon #reunion #skatemates”.

-o- 

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

-o-

It was an interesting experience to be in the same figure skating club as Viktor Nikiforov. 

The college Yuuri went to was one that offered part-time courses with flexible timings, making it popular among many athletes, stars, and other Very Busy People. One of these people just so happened to be Viktor Nikiforov, upcoming figure skating legend and Yuuri’s long-time crush. 

Surprisingly, Viktor Nikiforov joined the college’s humble little skating club. Then again, being part of the skating club meant that you could use the rink near the school free of charge, whenever you wanted, so maybe it wasn’t so surprising after all. 

“Do you think Viktor Nikiforov will be at the reunion?” Phichit ponders out loud. Yuuri snorts. 

“He’s probably really busy with competitions and all that,” Yuuri replies.  

“Hmm, fair.” 

-o- 

Yuuri had tried professional figure skating for all of one year before he immediately dropped out. The nerves and the pressure and the  _ anxiety _ were all too much for him. 

-o- 

Phichit and Yuuri checks into the same hotel room, deciding that sharing a room would be a lot less costly than renting two rooms. It isn’t anything new either, considering that they are roommates. 

“The reunion isn’t until, like, sevenish and it’s only three,” Phichit says. “Wanna go sightseeing?” 

Yuuri looks at Phichit, shoes already on and ready to go, and laughs. He wonders how many pictures Phichit would post of the both of them.  

“Sure.” 

-o- 

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** _ liked your photo. _

-o- 

The reunion took place in a relatively fancy restaurant. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel rather underdressed as he entered the place. Phichit, on the other hand, merely walked in without a care in the world. Yuuri envied him. How would it feel like to live without constantly having the fear that other people were scrutinizing your every move, waiting to find a chink of weakness in your armor so that they could take you apart? 

(Jokes on them, though. Yuuri himself is just one really big weakness.) 

“Oh hey, it’s Katsuki Yuuri!” Christopher Giacometti waves at him and Yuuri waves back shyly. Honestly, had they ever spoken to each other before? Surely Yuuri would remember, right? 

“Yuuri!” Mila Babicheva was waving as well. “There you are! We’ve been looking forward to your arrival!” 

“Um,” Yuuri says. 

“You never told me you were on speaking terms with other people!” Phichit exclaims. 

“I didn’t  _ know _ I was on speaking terms with other people!” Yuuri hisses back. Nevertheless, the both of them make their way to the table. Chris pats the seat next to him and Yuuri awkwardly sits down. Chris then sneaks an arm around his waist and Yuuri’s spine goes ramrod straight. 

“C-Chris,” he manages to spit out. Phichit grinned and snapped another photo, doing nothing to help Yuuri, damn him. 

Yuuri is already regretting his decision to come here. Everyone is staring at him, seemingly expecting something. He doesn’t know what they want. 

“Hm, maybe…” Someone slides something across the table. It was a shot glass filled with clear liquid. 

Yuuri really shouldn’t. 

Yuuri looks up to refuse but sees eager faces all around, eyes trained on him. His words get stuck in his throat. 

Yuuri really,  _ really _ shouldn’t. 

“Yuuri?” Even Phichit is looking at him. 

Yuuri downs the shot. 

-o- 

Yuuri fell in love with Viktor Nikiforov at first sight. 

It was merely a simple infatuation, idolisation of a wonderful figure skater, and Yuuri had been so sure that it would fade. 

It didn’t. 

-o- 

When Yuuri woke up, it was to a ceiling that was definitely  _ not _ his hotel room. Or the room in the restaurant. In fact, this was very similar to how he woke up after last year’s reunion. 

The only difference between last year and now was that there is someone beside him. In bed. 

Yuuri surreptitiously tries to look down the blanket, praying to every god in existence for the off chance that he is still wearing his clothes. 

He is not. 

The heat beside him -- or behind him? Considering that he is lying on his side right now -- comes closer and Yuuri immediately shut his eyes. Maybe if he goes back to sleep, he can pretend that this is all a just dream for a little while longer. 

Denial was always Yuuri’s biggest friend. 

The heat is very close now. In fact, the person behind him has their body basically pressed up against Yuuri’s, and Yuuri tries very hard to appear asleep. The person chuckls and Yuuri’s heart simultaneously skips a beat and freezes in his chest. 

There is no  _ fucking way-- _

“I know you’re awake,” the person says. His breath is hot against Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri has to fight the urge to shudder. The shudder is not one of discomfort. 

Slowly, Yuuri opens his eyes again and turns slightly to see the face of one Viktor Nikiforov. 

“Good… morning?” Yuuri whispers. 

“I had a great time last night.” Viktor smiles very charmingly, with a hint of suggestiveness in it. “Wanna go for another round?” 

Yuuri’s mind instantly blanks out.

-o- 

When Yuuri comes to again, it is to the same ceiling, dashing all of his hopes that whatever had happened was just an alcohol-induced dream. 

He sits up slowly and notes that his body is aching. It aches a lot, actually, and he isn’t sure if he is going to be capable of walking without limping. 

His glasses are handed to him and his vision sharpened. Viktor Nikiforov is standing in front of him, thankfully dressed, but his buttoned down shirt revealed mouth-shaped bruises and teeth imprints that are all over his neck and disappear under his shirt. Had they been left by  _ Yuuri _ ? 

“Um, good morning?” Yuuri tries again. The unreadable, almost cold, expression on Viktor’s face melts away into a gentle and fond smile. 

“Noon, actually,” Viktor tells him. “It’s a little past one.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri tries to get out of bed and almost falls. He quickly snaps one hand up to stabilize himself against the wall, but Viktor is already grabbing him and righting him. Yuuri resolutely fixes his eyes on a crease in Viktor’s shirt, too embarrassed to look up to see his face. 

“You smell like sex. You should take a bath.” Viktor probably means for his words to come out playful, judging from the smile on his face when Yuuri’s eyes snapped up to look at him, but his voice is low and his eyes dark. 

Yuuri flushed red. His mouth is dry and he doesn’t trust himself to speak without squeaking horribly, instead nodding and stepping out of Viktor’s personal bubble. He then quickly brushes past Viktor and darts into the toilet. 

-o- 

If one were to ask Yuuri if he regretted anything last night, he would tell you that his only regret was not remembering what had happened. 

The hand-shaped bruises on his hips, the love bites that were literally  _ everywhere _ on his body, the scratches on his back, those all told a story. A very long and steamy story that Yuuri  _ couldn’t fucking remember _ . 

The door to the bathroom opens and Yuuri nearly screames As it is, the bar of soap he had been holding flies out of his grasp and lands on the floor before him. 

“You forgot your clothes,” Viktor tells him, leaving said clothes on the bathroom counter. 

“Um, okay. Thanks,” Yuuri says over the sound of water. It feels like Viktor wanted to say something, but he remains silent. They stare at each other for a long and awkward moment. 

When Viktor’s eyes start to drag down from Yuuri’s face, Yuuri clears his throat meaningfully. 

“Oh, um, right,” Viktor was fumbling with his words and wasn’t that a strange thing to see? “I’ll just…” He points to the door of the bathroom and begins shuffling away. Yuuri turns back to his shower and bends over to pick the bar of soap off the floor. When he straightens up again, he could see from the mirror that Viktor was still at the door, staring. 

Yuuri looks at him over his shoulder and Viktor flees. 

-o- 

When Yuuri comes out of the shower, fully clothed, he begins his search for his phone. He finds it on a table, next to a marriage registration form. 

“Uh,” he says intelligently. Viktor goes to stand behind him. 

“Oh that.” 

“What, is this?” Yuuri asks, even though the words ‘MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE’ is in large letters on the top of the paper, with his signature on one of the lines and Viktor’s unmistakeable signature on the other. 

He feels Viktor shrug. 

“I don’t really remember much from last night,” he admits. Yuuri tilts his head back to see a cheeky grin on Viktor’s face as Viktor continues with “apart from the sex.” He pauses. “Some parts of it.” 

Yuuri faces forward again. 

“I don’t remember anything at all,” he says quietly. 

“Oh.” 

Silence settles over them for a brief while before Viktor speaks again. 

“We can annul it easily,” he says just as Yuuri’s phone manages to splutter back to life and nearly blows up due to the million messages flooding into it. 

-o- 

Yuuri wonders why Viktor has a PR manager even though he’s just a skater. Then Yuuri remembers: oh right, he’s  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ , and he’s  _ famous _ now. 

“You should carry on with the marriage for a while,” the PR manager tells them. “Viktor currently has an image he needs to carry for his season and random marriages and divorces has no place in it.” 

“Ah,” Yuuri says, mind still stuck on the million links Phichit had sent him about the publification of his and Viktor’s wedding. In Las Vegas. There had even been a ceremony that started out small and ended up involving at least two hundred people. 

“That’s Yuuri’s decision entirely,” Viktor’s voice is cold, like the ice he skates on. “I don’t care if it ruins my ‘image’, if Yuuri doesn’t consent, then it’s not right to put him in that position.” 

“I don’t mind,” Yuuri hears someone speak in his voice. He is screaming, in his head, but it appears that his body has decided to make the decision for him! Wonderful! Splendid!  _ Subarashii!!! _

He tries to rationalise his decision to himself. He’s a fan of Viktor, and he doesn’t want to mess things up for him. It was partially his fault that he and Viktor were married, considering that he was pretty damn sure he would sign a marriage contract with Viktor if he were shit-faced drunk -- which he had been. He doesn’t want to trouble Viktor and, really, it’s just a fake relationship! It’s not like Yuuri likes anyone, anyway. Apart from Viktor. Whom he would be in this fake relationship with. 

_ Amazing _ . 

Viktor is looking at him, eyes full of concern. 

“You really don’t have to do this,” he says. “I’ll be fine, really! You don’t have to feel obligated!” 

Yuuri fell in love with Viktor Nikiforov at first sight. It had been winter, snowflakes falling from the sky, and Yuuri chanced upon the image of Viktor skating on a frozen lake. He was graceful and beautiful and ethereal and Yuuri just  _ fell _ . 

Yuuri falls again, this time because of Viktor’s heart. 

“It’s okay. I’ll do it,” Yuuri says and he cannot lie to himself. 

He loves Viktor Nikiforov and he wants to be beside him, even if it’s only for a while, even if it’s just fake, even if he can never see Viktor ever again after this. 

“That is, if you want,” Yuuri adds sheepishly. “Because your feelings are important.” 

Viktor remains silent for a long while and Yuuri’s nerves eat him up alive. He almost takes back his words when Viktor grabs his right hand and kisses it, right on his fourth finger. His ring finger. 

“I want to,” Viktor says quietly, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. 

-o- 

_ “How did the two of you meet?”  _

_ “We went to the same skating club in college. I suppose we just clicked.” _

“You didn’t tell me you were dating  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ ,” Phichit hisses. They were in the middle of packing their bags. The hotel television plays in the background, showing the interview that Yuuri and Viktor did just a few hours before. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says. He didn’t quite think things through when he recklessly agreed to the fake marriage. 

_ “When did the both of your start dating?” _

_ “A little less than four years ago.” _

“Four years ago,” Phichit echoes. “Well that certainly explains it.” 

“Explains what?” Yuuri asks. 

“Explains why Viktor Nikiforov keeps liking my instagram images. Or, at least, the ones with you in them.” 

_ “What?!” _   Yuuri spits out and Phichit laughs. 

“I knew it! You guys aren’t really dating!” he crows triumphantly. Yuuri doesn’t bother to salvage the situation. Lying to Phichit always made him feel guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” he says again, curling into himself. 

“No, no, it’s okay! I kind of already figured out what happened!” Phichit hurriedly says. “I mean, I  _ was _ a little disappointed that you didn’t tell me the truth, but I totally understand! PR things, right? I read a story exactly like this. Or well, I read a few stories like this. A lot of stories.” 

Yuuri huffs a laugh and Phichit giggles. 

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” Yuuri asks. Phichit makes a big show of pretending to zip his mouth shut. 

“I won’t! Hell, I’ll even cover for you!” Phichit grins. “This is so cool.” 

“Thanks Phichit, you’re the best.” Yuuri falls back on his hotel bed, a great weight lifted off of his shoulders. 

-o- 

Another weight is placed back onto his shoulders when he receives an email from Viktor’s PR manager. 

“I have to move in with Viktor,” Yuuri says numbly. “I have to move in with Viktor and accompany him on competitions, oh my god.” 

Phichit plucks Yuuri’s phone from his fingers and reads through the email. 

“Are you even paid for this?” Phichit asks. “I mean, you  _ can’t _ hold a job with this sort of schedule.” 

“I, don’t know?” Yuuri squeaks out. Phichit rummages through Yuuri’s things and finds the contract he signed with Viktor’s PR team. 

“Oh hey, you  _ are _ getting paid!” Phichit waggles his eyebrows. “This is like getting a sugar daddy. Didn’t say you wanted one?” 

“Phichit!” Phichit’s attempts at making Yuuri laugh works and Yuuri breaks into giggles. “That was years ago! And it was a joke about my student loan!” 

“You wished for it,” Phichit says with mock solemnity. “And it has come true. You now have a sugar daddy.” 

_ “Phichit!” _

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream that i had a one night stand with my friend and ended up marrying her? it was weird. i don't know how i'm going to look her in the eye after this. 
> 
> also, i've always been really.... :/ about sex in general, so much that i'm pretty sure i'm a sex-repulsed asexual, so this is really my challenge to myself: how suggestive can i get without chickening out? 
> 
> tldr: if you're here for sexual content, sorry. it's not gonna happen.


End file.
